


A intrusa

by Vitanuova



Category: I Medici | Medici: Masters of Florence (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-08
Updated: 2019-06-08
Packaged: 2020-04-23 01:36:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19140955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vitanuova/pseuds/Vitanuova
Summary: Ele não a tinha escolhido, mas ela viera para ficar. Breve texto sobre a dinâmica entre Cosimo e Contessina.





	A intrusa

**Author's Note:**

> Publicada também no Nyah Fanfiction e no Fanfiction.net.

 

Assim que ele colocou os olhos nela sentiu a contrariedade invadir o seu peito. Contudo, não poderia reclamar com o pai sobre a beleza, pois ela era magnífica, ainda que não fosse o seu padrão de formosura. Na verdade, era exatamente o contrário do que considerava o seu tipo. Gostava de mulheres pequenas, esguias e ruivas. Apreciava cabelos anelados, olhos claros e etéreos. Sonhava com mulheres suaves, que fossem doces, submissas e que falassem pouco.

A filha de Alessandro de' Bardi vinha de uma alta linhagem, inclusive pelo lado materno. Sua família estava arruinada no presente momento, daí a admissão de um casamento com os Médici, imensamente ricos, mas com uma fortuna oriunda do comércio e, principalmente, da expansão do banco da família. Considerando o aspecto financeiro, Cosimo e Lorenzo eram grandes partidos. Mas apesar do casamento do velho Giovanni com Piccarda Bueri -mulher de origem elevada- ainda havia um longo caminho para se chegar a uma linhagem impecável. Porém, os Médici almejavam uma posição de destaque e não havia dúvida de que eles conseguiriam, ainda que levasse muito tempo.

Mas o fato é que aquela moça não era o seu tipo. Alta, magra, mas de belos quadris e seios desenvolvidos. Os cabelos eram de um castanho muito escuro, quase negro. E os olhos castanhos amendoados, imensos, sombreados por longos cílios. Cosimo nunca vira cílios como aqueles. O olhar da moça tinha algo de aveludado, de noturno.

Olhando para ela permanecia meio que petrificado. Tinha vontade de chamar o pai e reclamar com ele, só que dentro do universo dos casamentos arranjados, não havia do que reclamar. A noiva era bela, altiva, tinha até cabelos e dentes perfeitos, o que era uma raridade naquele tempo. Havia o nome. Cosimo tivera um muxoxo de desprezo. O nome não só era feio, como lhe parecera ridículo: Contessina. O pai explicou que o nome havia sido uma homenagem de Alessandro de' Bardi à Condessa Mathilde de Canossa. Depois de conhecê-la, o irmão Lorenzo declarou que a cunhada enfeitava o nome; ainda assim, Cosimo não se sensibilizou.

Ele pegou-a pela mão um tanto bruscamente, levou-a para um aposento vazio. Deu-lhe um beijo na boca. O beijo não era um carinho ou um toque de prazer, mas uma tomada de posse. Ela olhou dentro dos olhos dele. Eram olhos surpreendentes: azuis, frios, enigmáticos.

A princípio, ela não entendeu a razão daquilo. Mas aí ele falou. Ele disse o que esperava dela, o que ela teria que fazer para viver entre eles. Deveria deixar de ser uma de' Bardi e ser uma Médici. Apesar do discurso do pai no trajeto para a casa dos futuros sogros, Contessina jamais pensara em ser desleal ao marido que ainda nem conhecia. Preferia de todo o coração se casar com Ezio Contarini, mas, uma vez obrigada a casar com Cosimo de Médici, faria o seu melhor para que tudo desse certo.

Era uma natureza agregadora. Achara o sogro gentil, mas não sentira a mesma simpatia pela sogra. No entanto sempre trataria a senhora Piccarda com respeito e deferência, porque havia sido bem educada. Ser reverente com os mais velhos, com a mãe do marido e dona da casa, era uma obrigação que se lhe impunha e que jamais pensaria em ignorar.

Notara imediatamente que o noivo não gostara dela, apesar de ter ficado impressionado. Percebia que ele a olhava constantemente com os cantos dos olhos, provavelmente para procurar nela algum defeito ao qual creditaria sua infelicidade futura. Ele não a queria ali, mas ela não iria a lugar algum. Porque aquele era agora o seu lugar e ela era Contessina de'Bardi. Ela tinha educação, beleza e fibra. Ela faria tudo à sua volta andar da forma mais eficiente possível.

Desde a primeira vez na cama ela percebeu que ele sentia atração por ela. Mas aquilo que poderia facilitar tudo, o irritava. Não queria gostar de nada nela. A frieza, os modos reticentes, a falta de companheirismo, eram um preparativo para a infidelidade inevitável. Ele não só a traíra, como trouxera aquela jovem Maddalena para dentro de sua casa. Da casa que ela mantinha confortável para os seus. Pela primeira vez ela sentira raiva, tristeza e sobretudo vontade de desistir. Mas aqueles sentimentos não duraram. Tinha uma boa índole e coração limpo, por isso disse que acolheria o filho que o marido fizera fora do casamento.

Cosimo ficou surpreso. Sabia que ela era generosa, mas não esperava tanto. Porque durante aqueles anos sempre a subestimara. Interiormente, achava que Contessina ocupava um lugar indevido. Não cabia ao pai escolher a sua mulher. O pai já o havia prejudicado muito na juventude. O mínimo que poderia ter feito era permitir que escolhesse a própria esposa, mas o pai lhe negara esse direito.

Finalmente percebia que nunca fizera justiça à esposa. Sabia que em algum momento precisaria dizer algo, fazer um gesto, mostrar uma atitude que revelasse o quanto ela era importante para todos, até mesmo para ele. Mas dias passavam e ele a via dentro de sua rotina, bela, simples, com seu crucifixo de ouro no pescoço, olhando pelas necessidades de todos. No íntimo, sabia que seu orgulho talvez jamais lhe permitisse aquele gesto de justiça e reconciliação. Era orgulhoso demais. Mas à noite, abria seu coração a Deus, pedindo ao Senhor perdão pelos seus muitos pecados e rogando que não a tirasse dele, porque agora, sem ela, não saberia como viver.

FIM

 


End file.
